The objectives are (1) to apply the techniques and approaches of operations research to problems of decision, organization, and management to the health services; (2) to engage with physicians, nurses, and administrators in implementation of research results; (3) to develop operations research theory and methods relevant to health services problems, and incorporate these developments in teaching programs. Major interests are (1) the study of medical decision processes in screening, diagnosis and therapy; (2) the synhesis and evaluation of strategies of patient care in ambulatory, inpatient and long-term care settings; (3) the development and application of integrating models of health care systems fo purposes of administration and planning; (4) the study of the impact of technological developments on the health services in search for extended capacity an efficiency of human and physical care resources. Integrating models of health care systems link a defined human population first to its set of health problems as these are affected by its physical and social environment and then to the system of ressurces required for health care. The effect of the economy on incidence of health problems is being investigated.